My version of HoO 2
by EPICThunder
Summary: Umm, the title explains it.  Not sure if I will continue, so for now it's a long one-shot


Percy

This year was all in my favor. First, Goode changed to a boarding school, so Annabeth and I go, well, _went_ to the same school. Then, Paul got promoted to the dean of school, so he and my mom got a house on campus and my mom could quit her job and really focus on her writing. I was finally getting over my dyslexia (thank you, Apollo), and it helped that I have the smartest girlfriend in the world. I didn't even mind that Annabeth's roommate was Nancy. Do you remember that name? Let me give you a hint, her last name is Bobofit. That's right, _that_ Nancy. She and Annabeth really hit it off. I guess that whatever Nancy had against me in 6th grade has been long forgotten. Or Annabeth told her about how awesome I am. Either way, Nancy turned out not to be a complete idiot.

She's pretty nice and doesn't insult me all the time, so maybe once a day. The only downside was that I didn't see Grover. I'm used to not seeing him, but once in a while he'll pop by to say high, or Iris-Message. But I haven't seen him since last summer, and that seems 5 lifetimes ago, or at least 5 months. Today is January 7th. It should have been my first day back at Goode since winter break, but no, instead I'm at SPQR. That's the name of this Roman Half-Blood camp, it stands for, well, I'm not really sure, but I've figured out that the R stands for Roman, or Rome, or something Romanesque. I think.

After my first day at Camp Half-Blood, I woke up here. I don't even remember how I got here; my last memory is kissing Annabeth good night. I don't remember falling asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was in some really ancient looking place at the top of some mountain. The cabins and such are carved out of the rock face. But it must stretch for miles. It's probably on more than one mountain.

When I woke up, I was really confused, but the night before I had a dream, of Hera. She told me that I was at the Roman camp; she told me that the leaders of the camps had been switched, to learn of each other's existence. So, I wasn't all to surprised, except in my dream she told me that all of my memories had been stolen before the dream, but I remembered everything. I remembered my parents, my friends, Chiron, Kronos, Luke, everything. So, if anything, I was confused, and mad, very mad.

Then another thought dawned on me, I must remember everything because of my invulnerability. I also realized that the bed I was on was really uncomfortable. I could have been more comfortable sleeping on rocks, sharp rocks. Turns out, I _was_ sleeping on sharp rocks. That though scared me because I would be toast if one of them poked me in the right place, if you know what I mean. Oh, I just thought that over and it came out wrong. I meant, if it hit the small of my back.

Another thing I noticed was that there was some random girl trying to brand me. You know, like what they did with cows in the west. It was really painful, and it wasn't even leaving a mark. The girl noticed that I was awake and started yelling at me in Chinese. Actually, it was Latin, but it might as well have been Chinese cause all I got was the word "Roman" and she said it pretty fast I wasn't even sure it that was right.

She finally realized that I wasn't following her, and spoke in English. But while she was still blabbering on I finally took her in. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and, to be honest, she looked exactly like Luke. She had the sandy blond hair and the pointy ears. I guessed that she was a daughter of Hermes. Or Mercury.

"Who are you? Why did you show up here? Are you like us? Have you been claimed? Why can't I brand you with your identification code and logo?" I was massacred by her questions and the last one made me feel really insignificant. I mean identification code? Are they going to tattoo me with a bar code or something? I opened my mouth to complain about her attitude, when Chiron walked in. At least, I thought it was Chiron.

I couldn't have been more wrong. For one thing, it was a wolf; I guess he reminded me of the _opposite_ of Chiron. He barked at the girl to go away, and she obeyed, after one last steely glance at me. He started in Latin, but after two words, he switched to Greek, which was fine by me. He said, "So, you are the famous Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, the counterpart of Neptune. Why have you come here, Perseus? Surely the gods have never allowed a _Greek_ to come to San Francisco." He said _Greek_ like it was the worst name he could think of. I was deeply offended.

"Hey! I'm the answer to your problems, if you allow me to, I'll tell you why I was sent here. If not, I'll go home! Back to Camp Half-Blood with all of my friends, and back to my normal not-so-normal life."

"You will not speak to me that way, Perseus. You will speak with respect, and will not speak unless spoken to. In order for you to tell me your miraculous story of your being, then first you must prove yourself, in a fight to the death."

I stood there, shocked, and I knew that my day was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

Percy

Turns out, I won the fight to the death, hands down. I fought another Hellhound, and it wasn't that hard. One swipe of my sword and it poofed into a black shadow. At first, when I heard fight to the death, it reminded me of when I was fighting Ethan Nakamura for the first time. That scared me I didn't want to die (Duh!) and I didn't want to kill someone else. It was just like how I was okay with killing the monsters during the battle against Kronos, but I only injured the demigods.

But, of course, that wasn't the case. Everyone was so surprised when I killed the hound with one swing, there was a collective gasp. Later I learned that celestial bronze is much stronger than the Roman gold weapons. This proved myself and I immediately went to speak to Lupa.

Turns out, he already knew the story, and gave me a tour. Then he introduced me to two of the kids. The daughter of Mercury from before, and a son of Apollo. The son looked just like Michael Yew, and guess what, his last name is Yew! But his name is Mathew. That made me wonder if they were twins, I guess that it's possible because Apollo is Greek and Roman, so Michael and Mathew could be twins. They were so similar, I bet they were. Seeing him made me tear up a bit. Michael died helping me. His death is my fault. I didn't think that the girl was related to Luke, just because I thought that Hermes loved May too much to put her through so much trouble. Again.

The girl introduced herself first, "Hello, my name is Andy Russell, daughter of Mercury. Just to tell you right now, the only reason that I'm helping you is because Jason, the old leader of the camp, is my boyfriend." That rocked me, because I figured that I remembered everything because of my invulnerability. Jason on the other hand… probably didn't remember a thing.

Ouch.

"And I'm Mathew Yew, Son of Apollo. I was Jason's old best friend, and I know that I want to help you, I owe it to Jason, and I want to be a part of the Great Prophecy. Lupa has explained to us all that is of his knowledge. He says that we may die, but it is an honor. Also, they are only 3 spots for SPQR, me, Jason, and Andy. The other four go to your camp, and you are one of them."

"I knew a Michael Yew." I blurted out, "He was also a son of Apollo, he looked just like you, probably the same age too."

"Cool! Wait," he said, "you said he _was_ a son of Apollo. Did he-did he die?"

"Yes," I bowed my head, "He died trying to defeat Kronos, he was a great hero and without him, I wouldn't be here today."

"Great, great, you guys are getting along perfectly. I will come check on you later, Perseus, follow their schedules, you will be staying in the Neptune cabin. You have a sister, Shelly, she looks quite like you, she's five, and extremely cute." With that, Lupa left.

There was this awkward silence, and then they took me on a tour of the camp. It was really big and had the same training facilities as Camp Half-Blood, but they were much, much harder. I got into the groove of things the next couple of weeks, and everyone started to accept me. It never dawned upon me that I had not met my sister yet, until the first week of March.

After a long, hard day of training, I was ready to take a shower, and crash for the night. I went back to my cabin, and when I opened the door, I nearly had a heart attack. Right in front of me, sitting on my hammock, (right, _hammock_, not bed), was the cutest girl I've ever seen. Not cute like hot, like cute like baby cute. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and was smiling at some picture. Then she looked up at me, yelled, "Perseus! I'm back!" and gave me a hug. It was really funny cause she's around 3 feet and I'm Five-Eight. Oh, and if you haven't caught on, everyone calls me Perseus here. They don't accept the name Percy. I said the lamest thing ever to my sister, "So, how's life?"

"I can't believe you actually came!" she yelled.

"Huh?" I asked, confused, "I've been here for the last couple of weeks."

"Then why didn't come to see me?" she asked, finally letting go of me

"Umm, I thought that I would have seen you in my cabin, and I didn't."

"Silly brother, the girls and the boys all have separate rooms in the cabins. Usually, you enter through the door on the right side, right? Well the door on the left is for girls. And I was sick for a long time, and you didn't visit, it made me sad."

"I'm sorry." I genuinely was, because she was my younger sister, right? Well, then again, she wasn't because she was a daughter of Neptune, and I was a son of Poseidon, two different gods. She stared at me and then asked me the most unexpected question ever, "Do you want to see my Barbie's?" I nodded, and noticed that her hammock was full of tons of girl dolls. And some Kens.

After that the week got even stranger, but strange in a good way. Like surprising, a good surprising.

Jason

Another camper has gone missing. Her name is Clarisse LaRue. I took one year of French, and I know that LaRue means, the street. I told Clarisse a week after I met her. She told me that when people upset her, they end up dead, or internally unbalanced. Ouch.

All of the campers that went missing before her all left notes with their reason for leaving. Most of them said that the camp wasn't the same without Percy, and that they wanted to go find him. Except Drew left saying that the hair products here were horrible, but she's coming back next week with a lifetime supply of hair products. Annabeth just shakes her head when someone leaves, but she won't leave herself. That makes me wonder if she really loves Percy, or if she just dates him for the heck of it. It sure gives her a lot of perks, she's second in command at camp, right behind him. Chiron also likes her more because she got over the whole, Poseidon versus Athena thing. (Malcolm, son of Athena told me about that.)

Today when I heard that Clarisse left too, I screamed, "Annabeth, don't you want to go too! Don't you want to find Percy? Don't you miss him? Don't you love him? I thought that you were his girlfriend, his best friend!"

She looked like I had just slapped her in the face. Her jaw clenched and she stormed out of the room, in the middle of the senior counselor meeting. Grover, the Satyr said, "For the record, _I'm_ Percy's best friend. And Annabeth loves Percy more than anything! Do you know how much it's killing her not to go and find him? She already knows where the Roman camp is! That's what Clarisse and she were working on for the past couple of months! But she doesn't want to go before the quest starts. She didn't tell me this, but I know that she's afraid that Percy forgot about her and has a new girlfriend, like you did! Don't you think that you probably had a girlfriend back home? If you were as big of a hotshot as Percy, then you probably did!" He was the next to leave the room, but when he reached the door he said, "Annabeth, Percy, and me were and still are the best of friends. You probably had two best friends back at the Roman camp, and Leo and Piper are just the substitutes for them until you meet them again."

When I refocused I noticed that Piper looked sick and Leo didn't seem as peppy as he usually was. Will Solace took head of the meeting, and said, "Well, that was a very interesting show. Jason, Piper, Leo, let this be a lesson to you three. We have all known each other for years. We were friends with Percy and knew him and his relationship with Annabeth and Grover. So do not test anyone here unless you know the whole story." We all nodded, then he targeted me and said, "Jason, do you really think that we do not wonder why Annabeth has not gone after Percy. When she went missing, Percy left camp without a quest to go find her, when he was 14, before they started dating. Grover joined the quest that was directly involved with finding her. Last summer Annabeth took a knife for Percy, even though she knew he is invulnerable, just because she loves him that much, once again, this was before they started dating. Grover and Percy have an empathy link, if Percy were to die, so would Grover, and vice versa. The feelings those three have for each other run very deep. I bet my Maserati that they would die for each other."

"You have a Maserati?" Leo asked, dumbstruck.

"Yep, my mom won the Lottery and bought it for me for my 16th birthday."

"Sweet!"

"Anyway, guys, as Grover said, Clarisse and Annabeth have figured out the location of the Roman camp. So we do have our suspicions about where she has gone."

Jason

After the meeting, I went to go find Chiron, so I ran out of the rec room and was about to enter his office when I heard someone crying, behind me. I turned around and saw Piper, sobbing. She came up to me and said something I couldn't make out. I waited for a couple of minutes and she stopped crying, then she said, "G-G-Grover is r-right. You probably have an awesome girlfriend back at home, who you have a long history with. We should break up."

"That's why you were crying!" I exclaimed, shocked, "the way you were crying, I thought that someone died."

"Gods, Jason Grace, you are the most insensitive cowardly jerk to ever hit the face of the earth!"

"Me? A coward?"

"Yes you, you're a coward, Jason Grace!" With that she stormed out the front door. I stood there shocked, then I heard people talking in the office and pressed my ear against the door.

"… thank you, Thalia, why don't you and Annabeth have a nice chat with Jason, I'm sure the meeting is over and he is in his cabin." Uhoh, that's me! I quickly hid myself behind a loveseat, and held my breath as they passed. I needed to talk to Chiron, ASAP. They could wait.

I waited two minutes, so that Chiron didn't think that I had listened to his conversation. I walked into his office, and before I could let out a decent, "Hello" he said, "Jason, I know that you were listening at the door. I doubt that Lupa ever sent you on any espionage missions."

"Hey!" I complained, "It's not my fault that Piper was yelling at me! Anyway, is there anyway that I can recover my memories?"

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I'm not aware of any. Now you have a difficult choice ahead." He

laughed, "My, this is quite the soap opera. You and Piper or the other girl. Annabeth in denial over everything. Will…"

"Wait, what about Will?"

"Ahh, you will see. Jason, I want to tell you that if you are afraid of Percy stealing your old girlfriend back at SPQR-yes you had a girlfriend- he won't because he has bathed in the River Styx, so he should remember everything, but do not tell Annabeth. Annabeth and Thalia are looking for you, and if you run you should be able to catch up with them. Good luck, Jason. Oh, and tell Annabeth the Mr.D is coming back tomorrow, so she must return to Olympus. Also, I am leaving tomorrow for a small vacation with my brethren." I didn't even wait for him to finish the last part of his sentence; I took off after Annabeth and Thalia.

They were sitting on Thalia's old bed, laughing, "And remember when he..." They both cracked up, I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for them to stop laughing and address me. It was also kind of weird because they never finished the sentences they started but the both seemed to understand what the other person was going to say. Girls are so weird. Thalia stood up and gave me a hug, "how've you been, little bro? I heard that you were being rude to my best friend."

"Umm…" I said.

"It's okay, Jason." Annabeth said, it was the first time I'd heard her spoke since the meeting. Her voice was indifferent, showing no emotion. "I know that's you've been under a lot of pressure lately. Also, Clarisse and I uncovered something very interesting. Your friends back at SPQR, their names are Andromeda and Mathew. Andy, was your girlfriend, and Mathew your best friend. We also uncovered that since Apollo is Apollo, his kids are just sent to the camp geographically closer to them. We had an old camper, he died helping Percy at one of the battles against Kronos. We uncovered that he and Mathew are twins. Michael used to talk about having

a twin brother who was taken away when he was nine years old. That must be Mathew. Isn't that sad? Two brothers, twins, who were separated because of the whole Greek versus Roman thing. This is another reason that we have to bring the camps together. They might be more situations like Michael and Mathew's or like yours. That is sad, knowing that you have a sibling and assuming that they are dead."

Thalia continued her speech, "Also, Chiron wanted us to tell you who that Seven half-bloods of the prophecy are, Rachel, come on out."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare came out of the shadows and said, "Hi, Jason, I just dropped by during my spring break, with a new revelation of the Great Prophecy. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper are representing the Greek camp. You, Andy, and Mathew will represent the Roman camp. Also, one of you will die." She dropped that bombshell so plainly, you'd think that it were a simple greeting. Like, instead of saying "hi" saying, "One of you will die."

"Don't worry about that, Jason." Thalia said, "It'll all make sense as it happens." She and Annabeth stood up to leave when I said, "Annabeth, Mr. D is returning tomorrow. Olympus has been reopened. Tomorrow they are expecting you to come and continue on the remodeling. Oh, and Chiron is going on a short vacation with his brethren." She nodded, and as they were about to leave, I remembered and asked, "Wait! What about Will?" Annabeth smiled, "Oh, we're going on a date tomorrow."

Percy

"Jackson!" A familiar voice called out. I knew that it couldn't be someone from SPQR because they all call me Perseus. "Jackson! Tell these goons to get the heck off of me!" I spun around and broke into a grin. "Andy, it's okay, she's a friend of mine." Andy released Clarisse and she ran up to me and, unbelievably, hugged me!

"What are you doing here, Clarisse?" I asked, still in total shock.

"I'm here to help you-wait! You remember me?"

"How could I forget the most stubborn daughter of Ares who I drenched with toilet water when I was 12?"

"But… Jason doesn't remember anything, so I assumed that you wouldn't either. I came here to give you that favor that I owe you because you saved my butt in the Sea of Monsters."

"Oh…" I trailed off, completely confused.

"Since I owe you and Annabeth a favor, I thought that I would come here and tell you that you have a girlfriend, and a best friend, so you don't need to find any replacements."

"Interesting, but do you really think I could forget Annabeth and Grover, they've been my best friends since I was 12."

"Well, you never know. Anyway, so me and Annabeth were trying to figure out where the Roman camp is so that we could find you and Jason's two old friends that are going to go on the quest."

"Ahh, I see." I said, trying to sound all smart, "Who's going on the quest?"

"You, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo-"

"Who are Piper and Leo?"

"They showed up with Jason, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hephaestus. So them,

and then some girl Andromeda, and Michael Yew's twin, Mathew."

"Oh, Andy, not Andromeda, she'd kill you if you called her Andromeda."

"I'd like to see her try!" Clarisse challenged. Same old Clarisse.

Lupa walked up to us and said, "Ahh, so this is the legendary Annabeth, Percy, I didn't know your girlfriend was taller then you, what a shame."

"Hey!" I protested, "This is Clarisse, not Annabeth. She's a daughter of Ares."

I explained the story to Lupa. He shook his head and said that she was interfering with the prophecy. Clarisse didn't like that. He said that she could stay for a week, but after that they'd ship her back to Camp Half-Blood.

Clarisse and I spent the whole week catching up with each other. She said that Annabeth was really worried about me. Rachel missed scolding me. Nico had showed up in January saying that he needed to talk to me, but of course I wasn't there. Jason was Thalia's younger brother. Grover had showed up and broke up with Juniper. I laughed when I heard that because I didn't really like Juniper and because of the empathy link, I knew that Grover had been feeling some rage towards her during February. She told me how Olympus was still closed, but kids were still getting claimed. I still don't have any siblings. Some new kid named Rajesh showed up, he's a son of Apollo and he got really mad at Will and tried to blow him up. Nice Indian. My mom was really worried about me, and almost had a heart attack when I went missing, but Paul expected something like this.

"So, how's Will?" I asked, ever since he saved Annabeth, Will and I have become pretty good friends.

"Oh," Clarisse's face darkened, "You know, same old, same old. Oh, in January Malcolm announced during dinner that-"

"What happened, Clarisse?" I cut her off.

"Well, you know how Annabeth is really hot?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, "I don't think I feel comfortable with a girl saying that."

"I didn't mean it like that! Anyway, so Will likes, Annabeth."

"I know," I said. I exhaled deeply. That was a relief, I thought that something bad had happened to him.

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course, a lot of people like Annabeth."

"Gods, you're such an idiot! What is your definition of, 'like'?"

"Clarisse, I know what you mean! Will told me that he's had a major crush on Annabeth ever since he met her."

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard a guy say. I mean, 'major crush'? Really?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, doesn't that bother you?"

"Well, it did at the beginning, but Annabeth told me that she doesn't really like him, I mean, she likes him as a friend. She prefers me way over him."

"Well do you prefer Annabeth over someone else, like me for example?"

"Clarisse, you beat me up, insult me, and are two years older than me! Of course I prefer Annabeth over you!"

"What about someone like Andy?"

"Of course! Plus, Andy is 15, I'm 16."

"Isn't Annabeth younger than you?"

"Yeah, but only by a couple of weeks."

"So, let me ask you another question, would it bother you if Annabeth started to date Will?"

"What! Is Annabeth dating Will? That is so not cool of Will! Doesn't he respect me?"

"Jackson, calm down, it was just an example. I was-" That's when her body went limp, and she collapsed onto the rocky surface. An arrow in her back.

"Hey Percy, long time no see, you're really worrying your girlfriend and parents." I looked up to see Thalia Grace. Holding her bow wearing her Hunter of Artemis uniform. I knew that my situation was about to get a whole lot more complicated. Again. Fun.

Percy

Thalia ran up to me and engulfed me in the biggest hug ever. When she finally let go I yelled, "Why did you shoot Clarisse?"

"If you must know, Artemis felt that Clarisse was interfering too much in a prophecy that is not hers."

"So you shot her?" I exclaimed, "Thalia, I have to admit that I don't like Clarisse that much. But still, I think that shooting her is just plain insensitive and rude!"

"Percy, if I didn't shoot her she would have taken that knife that she had hidden up her sleeve and killed you."

"I'm invulnerable!"

"Ares and Apollo share some information; I guarantee that Apollo got a lot out of Ares before he told him."

"Oh, thanks, Thalia. It's good to see someone who makes me feel like I'm not totally lost."

"Anyway, I bet that Ares is pretty pissed that his Draken-Slaying daughter didn't get a spot in the Great Prophecy. I mean, this is going to be _your_ second Great Prophecy."

"Hey! Luke was the real hero in that, I was just a bystander."

"Who killed Kronos?"

"Anyway," I said, trying to steer the conversation away from me, "how have you been, how is your brother, and more importantly how are Annabeth, Grover, my mom, and Paul?"

"Annabeth is great; she'll be thrilled to know that you didn't lose your memory like Jason did. Grover broke up with Juniper, and really misses you. Your parents are fine."

"Thalia, Jason did have a girlfriend here, and she misses him a lot."

"I know." Was her simple reply. It made me feel clueless again. Whenever I think I'm ahead of someone, I find out that really I'm a couple of steps behind.

"So…" I trailed off.

"I have to go, I'm really sorry Percy, but me coming here isn't a very good solution, but I'll tell everyone that you remember your past, it may influence some events at camp for the better." She turned to leave, but before she could leave, I called out, "Can you at least answer one question?"

"Fine, what?"

Ooops, I hadn't thought that far. I just didn't want Thalia to leave. She was my connection to Camp Half-Blood. Or really anywhere outside of SPQR.

"Umm…"

"You haven't thought of your question yet, have you?"

"Am I really that predictable?"

"No, but I can tell that you're nervous because you're holding Riptide so hard and the pen looks like it's about to break."

I looked at my hand and saw that it was red, and I was clutching Riptide, the BIC rubber thing close to the cap was pushing into my skin, branding me.

"Thalia, Please don't go. I mean, you're my only connection to the outside world! I know, why don't I introduce you to my younger sister, Shelly?"

"Sure, why not. Did you know that Please Don't Go is Annabeth's favorite song?"

"I know." I really did! It made me realize how much I missed her. I had gotten so used to seeing her every day. We would talk for hours, about nothing in particular. I remember once we had an 8 hour conversation about eye color. Something that lame and insignificant.

I must have gotten a really weird look on my face, because Thalia said, "You really miss her, don't you?"

She had no idea.

Jason

After Annabeth and Thalia left I had a lot to think about. For one thing me, one of my friends, or Percy Jackson was going to die. Since I haven't met Percy Jackson, I don't consider him one of my friends. I mean, I bet he doesn't even want to meet me. He's such a big shot over here; he won't care about a son of Jupiter. And I don't care about that stupid son of Poseidon. He thinks that the world revolves around him. I'll show him during the quest. I bet he'll be the one to die. That would be nice.

What about Annabeth? I guess it's not that nice to hate her boyfriend. Then again, she's going on a date with Will So – Oh my Gods! She's going on a freakin' date with Will freakin' Solace! What an idiot! Doesn't she know that Percy remembers her? Wait, she doesn't, Chiron told me not to tell her. .

I debated over whether to tell her that fact or not. I decided to sleep on it, and then crashed. I slept through dinner, but I had a long day and didn't have much of an appetite.

I dreamt that I was on a mountain, all of these people I didn't know were waving at me and beckoning me towards them. They looked like they were so happy to see me, like they missed me. Someone came forward out of all of them, a beautiful girl with waist-length sandy blond hair that was stick-straight. Gods, she was so… beautiful. I felt like I knew her, but I didn't remember her. I wracked my brain trying to remember and then I saw it. She had a tattoo on her forearm and it looked exactly like mine.

After a word-less and lonely breakfast at the Zeus table, I decided that I should tell Annabeth. If she still wanted to make kissy faces with Will, then she could be my guest, but I felt that after she had made things so easy for me at camp, like when she tried to help me figure out who I was. But the fact was, I owed it to her. It was as simple as that.

Wrong! It wasn't simple at all. I didn't want to hurt her feeling in anyway, and girls are so soft and all. And, to be frank, I didn't want to be there when she found out because either shed be happy, sad, angry, or emotionally conflicted. So there was only a 25% chance that she wouldn't kill me. I was going to ask Thalia to do it, but Chiron said that she had left early in the morning due to one of Artemis' orders. So I was on my own. I would have asked Piper, but she was still mad at me, so I didn't trust her doing me any favors.

So I finally decided that after Archery, when she has free time for ten minutes before her next class, I'd tell her about Percy. After I made that decision Archery class seemed to take forever. Longer than usual, cause it was always long because I really suck at it. I kept on thinking about telling her, but I was afraid of her reaction and didn't want it to be publicized by the class.

After I had shot at and missed the target like a billion times, the class was over and Annabeth dismissed us. I waited for everyone to pack up and leave then approached her. "Hey" I said.

"Jason, you can leave now, class is dismissed."

"I'm not that stupid!" I grumbled, "I just _need_ to tell you something but I wasn't sure how'd you react so I wanted to wait until class was over."

"Fine, what?" She sounded pretty annoyed, but I understood why because she did seem to always no everything.

"Okay, here goes…" I started.

"Jason, you're nice and all and I do have some respect for you but would you please just spit it out?"

"Percyremembersyousoyoucan''!" I said very fast and hoped that Annabeth had understood it so that I didn't have to repeat it.

"Jason, it's really nice of you to say that but I don't think that Percy does remember me. I really want him to so it's not like I'm making sure that I can go out with Will but I just don't know and I need someone right now."

"I'm serious!" I screamed, "Chiron told me, you could ask him!"

"Jason, calm down." Came a voice from the entrance of the archery course thingy. It was Will.

"I'm not going to calm down! Annabeth is about to go on a date with _you_ Will, how could you do that? I thought that you and Percy were pretty good friends, like you're right behind Grover in the list of Percy's best friends. How can you just pick up his girlfriend?" I screamed. I hoped that my voice didn't carry too far because I didn't want others to hear and watch this shouting match.

"Jason, do you know why I'm taking Annabeth out?" Will asked, "I'm taking her out because Percy met Aphrodite when Annabeth went missing, and she said that they would have a very tramatic love life. So he told me that if anything bad happened to Annabeth, then he wanted me to take care of her. To make sure that she never hurt herself or was depressed or something. He would have asked Grover, but he's to old to date her and he's always gone, so he asked me. That's why I asked her out, because I owe it to Percy."

Jason

Gods, that was an impressive speech. I had never thought about it that way. I just thought that Will was like a player or something so he would like to pick up a vulnerable girl. I'd never do that, just for the record. "Okay, Will," I began, "I believe you but I don't think that Annabeth should start dating you because Percy freaking remembers her and I don't think that it would be fair to him if you freaking started dating her while he was staying single thinking htat they were still dating and all so why don't you just freaking back off!" my voice rose as I said this and by the end of it I was shouting again.

"Well I don't believe you!" Will snarled. I noticed that Annabeth had been silent for a while and I piped up with, "What do you think Annabeth?"

"I still need to think about it Jason, but thank you for telling me because this might change things." Annabeth started to walk away and Will joined her and put his arm around her. She shrugged it off. I hope that she listened to me. Then again, if she did then I would get into trouble with Chiron for telling her. But doesn't he get that whenever you say _not_ to do something then you just have to? Anyway, I knew that we weren't supposed to use cellphones at camp; I had managed to keep mine a secret since my first day here. I went to the bathroom and hid in the stall and sent her a text message. My phones area code came from California. I figured that if I sent her a message, then I could make it sound like I was Percy and tell her that I remember her. I composed this quick text message:

Hey Wise Girl,

It's me, Percy, I found this phone and I just had to text you from it. I'm going to hang on to it for a while, but I'll have to get another one after a couple of days. Anyway, I'm at this Roman camp and the leader, Lupa, said that I have to stay here and that another guy went to Camp Half-Blood. I really miss you, and I hope that you haven't done anything stupid without me! LOL, I know you're not stupid. Oh and tell the other kid who came that he had a girlfriend and all so he should get a new one. And don't worry; I haven't gotten a new one either. Tell my parents I'm fine and I'll see you by the time of the prophecy. I love you and miss you.

Love,

Percy

It took me forever to type it up because I have a flip phone, but I sent it. My hands were shaking at the end but I knew that it was for the best. Now all I could do was wait. I checked the time on my phone and gasped, I had spent a whopping 30 minutes in the stall. I had missed the first part of my Arts and Crafts class thingy, but I'm not too good at art, so it was okay. When I was running to Art class, I took the long way to see Annabeth. When I passed the Archery Range, she was staring at her phone, and I hoped that she had gotten the message. Thalia was standing next to her, and I couldn't resist the urge to go say hi. "Hey!" I said very enthusiastically as I approached them.

"Hey," Thalia replied, "Annabeth got a text from Percy, but I just saw him and he didn't say anything about finding a phone."

"Oh, wow," I said then turned to Annabeth, "What does it say?"

"It just says that he misses me and all and he mentions that prophecy a bit. He called me Wise Girl, even though I told him once we started dating that he should drop the stupid nickname." Annabeth said. I gulped.

"So are you still going on that date with Will?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure if Percy sent me this message, but Thalia said that Percy remembers everything so I probably shouldn't go…" She trailed off. I turned around, "I'm late for Arts and Crafts," I said as a farewell, "Later."

"Bye." Annabeth mumbled. She seemed absorbed in her phone screen. I started to walk away when Thalia yelled, "Hold it, Jason." I stopped and slowly turned around. "What's your phone number?" She continued.

"I don't have phone," I said a little too quickly.

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhuh," I nodded, and started inching away. Of course, at that exact moment my phone decided to vibrate in my pocket. I stood still, and Annabeth walked up to me and pulled my phone out of my pocket. She flipped it open and read the message aloud, "'Hey Seaweed Brain! I'm not sure if this is you because Jason has been trying to convince me not to go on a date with Will because he said that you remembered me.' What the heck, Jason!" She yelled, "I thought that you weren't going to mess with me, but you sent me a message and tried to pretend to be Percy? That's so low, Jason. You don't know anything about Percy! All of that stuff that Malcolm says isn't true. He just tries to stir up mischief because that's just the way it is!"

At that moment Malcolm chose to walk up to us and say, "I am Percy Jackson." Another plot twist!

Percy

Thalia left after that, and I just spent the rest of the day off. We're not supposed to cut our 'classes' but I told Lupa that I felt really sick and made up some story about how Greek demigods have certain days when they are not supposed to exert themselves. I don't think he bought it but I didn't stick around to see what he said. I just sat on my hammock and stared at the ceiling. I felt drained out. I was done with staying at this stupid camp and trying to help the others. Andy and Matthew could handle leading the camp. They didn't need me; half of these Romans wouldn't even listen to me. They training is way harder but they don't seem like they have as much strategy as we do. Like Annabeth is the best strategist in the world. I'd say that she's the god of strategies but that might anger Athena.

I looked out the small window and saw the river. Since the camp was in the mountains it had two rivers coming through it. One of them was in the forest where they played capture the flag, (guess who's idea that was)


End file.
